Mario
Mario is the main protagonist from the Super Mario franchise. He fought against Sonic the Hedgehog in an episode of Death Battle and One Minute Melee. He fought against his brother Luigi in an episode of DBX. He fought Sonic the Hedgehog yet again in the 100th episode of Death Battle. Fights so far *Mario vs ET *Mario Vs. Godzilla *Mario Vs The Heavy *Mario vs Mega Man *Mario VS Superman *Mario VS Vergil VS Sans *Mario vs Fiona Fox *Scott Pilgrim vs Mario *Mario Vs SMG4 *Freddy vs Mario *Mario vs Blanc With Luigi * Mario & Luigi VS Dante & Vergil Completed Fights # Kirby vs Mario # Mario VS Link # Mario vs Pac-Man # Mario vs Mickey Mouse # Mario vs Rayman # Mario vs zuko # Mario vs Panty # Pit vs Mario # Mario vs Bugs Bunny # Gaming Battle Royale # Yang VS Mario # Mario VS Ken # Paper Mario vs MegaMan.EXE # Cuphead Vs Mario # Mario VS Viewtiful Joe # Mario Vs Bendy # Mario vs Lilac # Mario vs Crash Bandicoot # Mario VS Sir Arthur # Mario vs Knuckles the Echidna # Mario vs Suction Cup Man # DBX: Mario VS. Sans # Mario vs Goku # Mario vs Metal Sonic # Master Chief vs Mario # Mario vs Ryu # Mario vs Fox # Mario vs Luigi # Mario vs Pikachu # Ruby vs Mario # Mario vs Frisk # Banjo and kazooie vs mario and flood # Mario Vs Spongebob # Mario vs Samus # Mario vs. Huey Duck # Mario vs Buttercup # Mario & Sonic vs Ronald McDonald & Colonel Sanders # Inkling vs Mario # GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale # Steve VS Mario # Mario vs Bowser # Mario vs. Gumball # Mario Vs Tails # Mario vs Wario # Mario vs Natsu # Mario vs Leonardo # Mario VS Shulk #Smash Vs Shonen #Mario vs. Scorpion #Mario vs Batman #Mario vs Phineas #Mario vs Robin #Mario vs Kratos #Mario vs Starfire #Nintendo Heroes Battle Royale #Smash Bros Vs Jump Force With Luigi *Mario and Luigi vs Kirby And Meta Knight *Mario and Luigi Vs Sans and Papyrus *Cuphead And MugMan Vs Mario And Luigi *Mario and Luigi vs Wario and Waluigi *Mario and Luigi Vs Sonic and Shadow Possible Opponents *Alex Kidd (...) *Bomberman (...) *The Flash (DC Comics) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *''Shovel Knight'' **Shovel Knight **Plague Knight (As Dr. Mario) *Ness (EarthBound) *Proto Man (Mega Man) *''Marvel'' **Spider-Man **Iron Man **Captain America *Popeye (...) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' **Blossom **Brick *Red (Angry Birds) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Toppo (Dragon Ball) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) *Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mercy (Overwatch/As Dr. Mario) *Valentine (Skullgirls/As Dr. Mario) *The Medic (Team Fortress 2/As Dr. Mario) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto/As Dr. Mario) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece/As Dr. Mario) *''Kirby'' **King Dedede **Dr. Healmore (As Dr. Mario) *Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) *Sportacus (LazyTown) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Woody Woodpecker (...) *Giana (Giana Sister) *Han Solo (Star Wars) With Luigi * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Panty and Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) With Sonic the Hedgehog * Mickey Mouse & Bugs Bunny (Mickey and Friends/Looney Tunes) * Goku & Superman (Dragon Ball/DC Comics) * SpongeBob SquarePants & Gumball Watterson (SpongeBob SquarePants/The Amazing World of Gumball) * Lightning McQueen & Thomas the Tank Engine (Cars/Thomas and Friends) * Crash Bandicoot & Spyro the Dragon (.../...) * Greg Heffley & Nikki Maxwell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid/Dork Diaries) Category:Hero Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Characters who've appeared in Smash Bros Category:Mario Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Water Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with multiple forms Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Magic Users Category:Gun User Category:Time Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electricity Users Category:Human Category:Power-Up Users Category:Elementals Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Classics Category:Title Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Returning Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:DBX Draw Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Wand User Category:Wizard Category:Geniuses Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Combatants with Sibling(s) Category:Death Battle Winners Category:East characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Italian Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:European Combatants